Wersety Pieśni Światła
Poniższy artykuł zawiera znane wersety z Pieśni Światła, pojawiające się albo w grach lub powieściach, albo w kompendium The World of Thedas Volume 2. Pieśń Błogosławieństw Błogosławieństw 4 (10) Błogosławieni, którzy stanęli przed Splugawionymi i nikczemnymi, i nie cofnęli się. Błogosławieni pokój czyniący, bohaterowie słusznej sprawy''Dragon Age: Powołanie, początek rozdz. 16. Tłumaczenie: Małgorzata Koczańska.. (11) Błogosławieni cnotliwi – światło w ciemności. Albowiem w ich krwi tętni wola StwórcyDragon Age: Powołanie, początek rozdz. 19. Tłumaczenie: Małgorzata Koczańska.. Pieśń Ciszy : ''Tłumaczenie (za wyjątkiem oznaczonych wersetów z gier i książek): Jakub Śmietana. Pieśń Ciszy 1 Chór Ciszy zostaje spaczony (1) Pośród Dawnych Bogów pierwszym była Cisza. Najmniejszy z jego szeptów wojny kończyć i archontów obalać był zdolny. Jedno słowo oskarżenia wzajemne w chwalę przekuć mogło. Święte ognie w jego świątyni płonęły Rzadkie kadzidła, i drzewa Arlathanu na stosie kości niewolników ułożone, gdy z ołtarzy jego krew ofiar nigdy niewysychająca spływała. (2) Najwyższy Kapłan, Dyrygent Chóru Ciszy, rządził nad wszystkimi Śniącymi Imperium. Najmędrszy i najpotężniejszy z Magistrów Syderycznych. W jego snach, on sam tylko głos Ciszy słyszał. (3) „Otwórz bramy. Do Miasta mego Złotego udać się musisz, U stóp tronu mego, namaszczę cię, Najmilszy spośród uczniów moich, I do boskości cię wywyższę Tak iż wszyscy śmiertelni znać będą chwałę twoją”. (4) A wezwanie Boga Dawnego serce Najwyższego Kapłana wypełniło, Wszystkie jego godziny czuwania pożerając, a sny w proch i kości przemieniając. Każdy kapłan i akolita Ciszy Na wielki Chór się stawił, a Najwyższy Kapłan, Podzielił się z nimi słowami Ciszy. (5) Każdy kapłan i akolita Chóru Swe serca i umysły jak jeden ku rozkazowi boga swego skierowali. Albowiem Słowa Ciszy nie może zignorować, a ogień płonący w Najwyższego Kapłana sercu pochłonął ich, jak pożar pochłania pastwiska. Kapłani formułują plan (6) Wszyscy znali Złote Serce królestwa snów, Jak gwiazda świecące, na wieczność poza zasięgiem. Żadna stopa śmiertelna po jego korytarzach stąpać nie mogła, Żadna dłoń w bramy jego nie kołatała. Tajemnice bez miary kluczami były, Których Chór Ciszy potrzebował, a miał niewiele. (7) I przemówił Pierwszy Akolita do Najwyższego Kapłana I mówił: „Jesteśmy panami sekretów, lecz bogowie nasi więcej żądają. Pozwól nam do Budowniczych szepnąć, a ci co wznoszą pomniki chwały bogów naszych drogę do Miasta Złotego nam wybudują, gdzie obietnica twa się wypełni” (8) I usłyszał go Wielki Dyrygent Chóru Kapłani Piękna ulegają spaczeniu (9) Najwyższy Kapłan Piękna, Architekt Dzieł Piękna, nakreślił Każde dzieło i każdy cud Imperium zgodnie ze swego boga zamysłem Do niego, Dyrygent udał się w sekrecie, W szept ciszy uzbrojony. (10) Lecz Najwyższy Kapłan Piękna był wielce rozdarty, Albowiem tylko Wielkim Planom służył, I nie wyniósłby z pewnością sługi Ciszy Nad siebie lub boga swego. (11) A jednak, ogień w sercu Dyrygenta rozpalił W Architekcie płomień straszliwy. I tak oddalił wszystkich kapłanów pomniejszych i akolitów ze Świątyni Piękna, By boga swego o radę błagać. (12) I jemu, Piękno wielki plan odkryło: „Otwórz bramy. A gdy staniesz przede mną, Dam ci plany Które z wielkością niebios konkurować będą. Pierwszym pośród bogów nowych cię uczynię, I raj na ziemi uczynisz” (13) I powrócił Najwyższy Kapłan Piękna do Dyrygenta Ciszy I przyobiecał kunszt wszelki Piękna planów W dotarciu do Miasta Złotego. Pozostali kapłani zostają zwerbowani (14) Lecz Piękna Najwyższego Kapłana plany więcej wymagały. Ofiara licha bram nie otworzyłaby. I tak Najwyższy Kapłan Ciszy znów wyruszył. Do Strażnika Nocy, i do Kowala Ognia, Do Asesora Niewolnictwa, i do Wróża Tajemnicy, A na końcu wszystkich do Szaleńca Chaosu. Słowa Ciszy zostały objawione. (15) Zazdrość i umęczenie pochłonęły ich wszystkich, bo choć żaden Śpiący Nie chciał w stopniu najmniejszy pozostałych wspomóc, to żaden też znieść nie mógł, że rywale mogą w Światłości swych bogów kroczyć, podczas gdy on nie. (16) I tak każdy do swej świątyni się udał i mądrości poszukiwał W głosach boga swojego. A każdy bóg Ten sam nakaz wydał: Bramy nieosiągalne otwartymi zostać muszą. I każdemu przyobiecano potęgę i chwałę ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie Jeśliby tylko do stóp swych bogów przybędzie i prosić będzie. (17) I tak w sekrecie siły połączyli, nikomu kto ze świątyń nie był o planach swoich nie mówiąc. I w Minratusie, w sercu archonta drzazga strachu róść zaczęła, dźgając niczym rana. Lecz nie wiedział czemu. Pieśń Ciszy 2 Siedmiu Najwyższych Kapłanów czyni przygotowania (1) Imperium we śnie zatopione było. W przestronny pałacach Śnili magowie o Stwórcy Pałacu, złotym i lśniącym, I choć nie wiedzieli czemu, sny w lód krew ich zmieniały. Żołnierze na wartach swych stali, a słudzy w sprawunkach swych się uwijali, Nieświadomi tego co brzask przyniesie. (2) W Wielkim Chórze Ciszy, Najwyżsi Kapłani się zebrali. Wybranych stu akolitów dość lyrium przyniosło, By miasto całe w dźwięczącym srebrze utopić I niewolników bez liku do świątyni Zgodnie z bogów swych zamysłem. Ktoś występuje przeciwko planowi (3) A gdy spojrzał na ofiary oczekujące, Jeden z akolitów pierwsze bolesne grozy przeszycie poczuł. I do współkapłanów się zwrócił, mówiąc: „Czy chwała za taką cenę ma przyjść? Jakaż nagroda tego może być warta? Czy gdyby śmiertelni pośród bogów stanąć by mieli, czyż bogowie nie otwarliby bram swoich dla nas? Miast wieży do niebios, z Krwi, z kości i z metalu budowy żądać?” Rytuał się rozpoczyna (4) Lecz zebrani akolici odwrócili się od niego, Bo nie było nic prócz ambicji Tam gdzie niegdyś serca biły w nich. A dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć noży zabłysnęło w świetle ognia Gdy ofiara się rozpoczęła. Wątpiący akolita ucieka (5) Ten który przemówił, W cień wpełzł i oddalił się. Na północ, na drogę do Minratusu. Strach dławił go przy oddechu każdym, Że nikt braci jego powstrzymać nie może, Prócz Archonta samego. Magistrowie wstępują (6) Zadrżał Wielki Chóry ciszy, Gdy zatrzęsła się ziemia w przerażeniu świętym. I jakby krzyk bezsłowny do zenitu nieba czarnego się uniósł z martwych niewolników legionów. (7) Przed Magistrów Syderycznych potęgą, Zasłona jak najlichsze szkło się roztrzaskała. Śpiący i przebudzony leżą przed ich stopami, Dwie ścieżki się rozdzielające. W sen wkroczyli, nieustraszeni, Albowiem nic w krainie bogów czy ludzi Nie mogło stanąć między nimi a obiecaną nagrodą. Magistrowie wkraczają do Złotego Miasta (8) Nagimi leżą umysły wszystkich przed Siedmioma, bo nie machinacje liche przeciwko snom ich tam sprowadziły. Przez lyrium i krew byli przyciągnięci Nieubłaganie do Nieosiągalnego Miasta, Serca wszego stworzenia. (9) Na dotknięcie, bramy na oścież się rozwarły, A Światło rozstąpiło się przed nimi jak zasłona na bok przez nic odrzucona. Zatrwożone by ich dotknąć. A żaden nie ujrzał znamienia czarnego, Jak wrzód po lśniącej bramie się rozrastającego, Gdzie śmiertelna dłoń była złożona. Pieśń Ciszy 3 Magistrowie stają przed sądem (1) Otoczonych przez chwałę, Siedmiu stało, W ubóstwienia sali, nieświadomi, Co gniło w cieniach, które rzucali, Co brukało i przetrawiało, gdzie stóp swych odciski zostawiali. (2) Lecz na Niebios Tronie znaleźli Nie smoki nagrodę obiecaną niosące, Lecz Stwórcę Świata w świetle Jego blasku, A Siedmiu zakrzyknęło w szoku i gniewie, bo nic Co w wizjach swych ujrzeli czy w snach swych najpróżniejszych sobie wyobrazili, przygotować nie mogło ich oczu śmiertelnych na Jego Światło. (3) Jak ćmy co dotrą do ogniska, Siedmiu spłonęło. Lecz Stwórca od śmierci ich powstrzymał, I przytrzymał kapłanów przed swoim tronem I spojrzał na nich, swe dawno czekane dzieci, Które nareszcie do niego wróciły. I zobaczył Jedynie głód i zazdrość w ich serach Jedynie pychę i pożądanie w ich oczach I wiedział że nie znali Go. (4) I usłyszał Stwórca odległy płacz Tych, którzy zostali poświęceni. Chór głosów, których nikt nie mógł policzyć Wołających o sprawiedliwość. I wiedział o wszystkim Co uczynili. (5) Stwórca Wszystkiego przemówił wtedy do Siedmiu, mówiąc: „Do domu mojego wchodzicie nieproszeni, nagród żądając, Na które nie zasłużyliście. Na skrzydłach śmierci I cierpienia przywiedzieniście tu. Ciemność zaszczepioną przez zdrajców waszych w serca wasze widzę. Czyście nie wiedzieli, gdy wybraliście im służyć miast mnie?” (6) „Dawni Bogowie wzywają, śpiewają ze swych więzień. Smoki o oczach przebiegłych i równie przebiegłych sercach spróbują wzlecieć na poczerniałych skrzydłach, pierwsze z moich dzieci, stracone dla nocy”Tłumaczenie wersetu za: . (7) „Wybraliście, i krew Niewinności w zamian za moc przelaliście. Żal mi szaleństwa waszego, Lecz więcej żałuję tych, których życie odebraliście W pogoni za celami samolubnymi. Światła nosić już więcej nie będziecie. Do ciemności pierzchajcie, i sprzed oczu mych się oddalcie!” (8) I rozdarła się Zasłona pod ich stopami, I upadło Siedmiu. A bramy miasta zatrzasnęły się. A zepsucie nikczemne, które nosili pokryły je. I nie otworzyły się więcej. A Stwórca w smutku odwrócił swe spojrzenie I nie miał już nadziei na powrót swych dzieci. W Minratusie podnosi się alarm (9) Do miasta wielkiego Minratus Wierny akolita w rozpaczliwej próbie dotarł. Serce jego jak lód, pewne że nikt Prócz archonta samego nie może powstrzymać Machiny, którą Najwyżsi Kapłani i słudzy ich W ruch wprawili. (10) Nie szeptali już Dawno Bogowie w uszy jego. Nie słyszał już on głosu żadnego w swych snach Prócz swego, i pomruków duchów zazdrosnych, I wiedział, że cisza to źle wróży. (11) Nie mógł pospolity akolita przed Tronem Przewoźnika stanąć. Kostur i włócznia drogę mu zablokowały A wierny akolita przeraził się, że wszystko było stracone. (12) Lecz mądrością i przeczuciem wiedziony, Archont swym strażom spocząć kazał, A skromny kapłan wyłożył przed nim, Iż znaczenie może znać, Grozy świętej, która towarzyszyła każdemu jego krokowi (13) I obnażony został plan kapłanów, A archont z żelaznym postanowieniem Zwrócił się ku powierzonej sobie misji. Albowiem tylko gniew boski mógł znaleźć się tam, Gdzie zdradzieckich Siedmiu wyruszyło. Magistrowie upadają (14) Upadło Siedmiu ze Źródła Stworzenia, Nie będąc już istotami Światła Stwórcy. Z wysokości nieba zrzuceni, A ujrzał Tevinter, jak płonęli niczym gwiazdy spadając z nieba. Gdzie dotknęli ziemi, Tam ciemność wijąca się wyrosła, ich nienawiścią zatruta. A chmury zakryły ich i płakały. (15) Jak choroba, zło w nich wzrosło. Ich pycha odrzuciła wszelkie winy poczucie. Nie oni, lecz mistrzowie ich strącili ich z piedestału. W gniewie do swych bogów zakrzyknęli Którzy nie odpowiedzieli. I wywrą zemstę na bogach obietnic złamanych. A przez nich zemstę Na Stwórcy i świecie Jego. Archont rozprasza magistrów (16) Podążył Archont za ścieżką ognia, Spisaną na niebie Tevinteru, I na równinę, gdzie niegdyś wielki Barindur stał przybył, Przywdziewając lyrium i srebryt W lewej swej dłoni dzierżąc Kostur ze szmaragdów i złota, błyskawicą uwieńczony, W prawej zaś, Pierścień Przewoźnika, symbol Dariniusa I potęgę samego Imperium. (17) Uderzyło Siedmiu w archonta, Całą swą magią plugawą, Lecz żadna nienawiść zgubna pokonać nie mogła Tevinterskiego Przewoźnika. (18) Poprzez równinę ujrzał, Gdzie plugawiciele stali, spaczenie, Wszechpożarająca czerń, Gotowa ogarnąć ziemię jego i lud jego. Ogniem i błyskawicą starał się, Oczyścić ziemię z trucizny rozprzestrzeniającej się, Lecz bezskutecznie. Magia nie mogła odwrócić tego Co zło uczyniło. (19) Wezwał więc archont duchy Pustki, I siłę łącząc swoją z ich siłą Rozproszył ich na świata strony cztery I z sercem ciężkim Do Minratusu nienagannego powrócił By lud swój na zgubę nadchodzącą przygotować. Pieśń Mądrości Mądrości 2 (1) Pierwsze dzieci Stwórcy wyjrzały zza Zasłony. I zazdrość poczuły dla życia, którego tknąć nie mogły, nie mogły posmakować. W najciemniejszej zazdrości rodzą się demony''Dragon Age: Powołanie, początek rozdz. 11. Tłumaczenie: Małgorzata Koczańska.. Pieśń Smutku : ''Tłumaczenie (za wyjątkiem oznaczonych wersetów z gier i książek): Jacek „Pottero” Stankiewicz. Smutku 1 thumb|250px (8) Wtedy spłonęliśmy. Wznieśliśmy narody, wygraliśmy wojny. Wyśniliśmy fałszywych bogów, wielkie demony, co przeszły przez Zasłonę do świata i zaprzepaściły naszą wiarę. I zapomnieliśmy o tobie''Dragon Age: Powołanie, początek rozdz. 15. Tłumaczenie: Małgorzata Koczańska.. Smutku 5 '''Stwórca tworzy Pustkę i duchy' (1) Nie istniały słowa, Na niebo, ziemię, morze i wiatr. Istniała tylko cisza. Wtedy rozległ się Głos Stwórcy, Pierwsze Słowo, Jego Słowo stało się wszystkim, co możliwe: Marzeniem i pomysłem, nadzieją i strachem, Nieskończoną możliwością. I z niego stworzył on swych pierworodnych. I rzekł do nich: Tworzę was na swój obraz i podobieństwo, Daję wam we władanie, Wszystko, co istnieje. Wszystko będzie posłuszne, Waszej woli. Złote Miasto (2) Następnie w sercu niebios, Powołał do istnienia, Miasto o wieżach ze złota, Ulicach z muzyką zamiast bruku, I proporcami łopoczącymi bez wiatru, Tam zamieszkał, czekając, Aż ujrzy cuda, Których dokonają jego dzieci. Stwórca zawodzi się na duchach (3) Dzieci Stwórcy zebrały się, Przed jego złotym tronem, I śpiewały nieustające hymny pochwalne. Lecz ich pieśni, Były pieśniami bruku. Lśniły złotym światłem, Odbitym od tronu Stwórcy. Podtrzymywały proporce, Swobodnie powiewające, I zadrżała Pustka, gdy odezwał się Stwórca w te słowa: „Na własne podobieństwo wykułem swych pierworodnych, Otrzymaliście władzę nad wszystkim, co istnieje. Z waszej woli się wszystko dzieje. Mimo to nic nie robicie, Królestwo, które wam dałem Bezkształtne jest i ciągle się zmienia”. Oddzielenie Pustki od świata (4) I wiedział Stwórca, że popełnił błąd. Odwrócił się zatem od swych dzieci, I zabrał z Pustki, Fragment jej żyjącego tworzywa, I umieściwszy go wśród Duchów rzekł do niego: Oto co ustanawiam: Każda rzecz swoje ma przeciwieństwo: Dla ziemi – niebo, Dla zimy – lato, Dla ciemności – światło, Z mojej tylko woli równowagę tę zaburzyć można, A światu dać nowe życie. Stworzenie człowieka (5) I świat nie był już zmienny i bezkształtny, Lecz stały, niewzruszony, Miał już Słowa na niebo, ziemię, morze i wiatr. Na koniec Stwórca uczynił, Z żyjącego świata, Ludzi, niezmiennych jak materia ziemi, O duszach z marzeń, pomysłów, nadziei i strachu, Z nieskończonych możliwości. Przemówił tedy Stwórca: „Tobie, drugie dziecię moje, wręczam ten dar: W twym sercu gorzeć będzie Nieugaszony płomień. Wszystko pochłaniający i nienasycony. Z Pustki cię stworzyłem I do Pustki co noc wracać będziesz W snach swoich Aby twa pamięć o mnie trwała wiecznie”. Stwórca zamyka się w Złotym Mieście (6) I Stwórca zamknął bramy Złotego Miasta, Gdzie czekał, Aż ujrzy cuda, Których dokonają jego dzieciTłumaczenie wersetów 1-6 za: . Powstanie Dawnych Bogów (7) Kiedy Ojciec zwrócił wzrok gdzie indziej, pierwsze dzieci Stworzyły coś nowego: Zazdrość. Spoglądały na świat żywych i umiłowanych Synów i córki Stwórcy, pożądając wszystkiego, czym byli. W ich sercach urósł Niedający się znieść głód. Tedy któreś z pierwszych dzieci rzekło: „Nasz Ojciec opuścił nas dla tych gorszych rzeczy. Mamy władzę nad niebiosami. Rządźmy również na ziemi I stańmy się większymi bogami niż nasz Ojciec”. Demony przemawiają do ludzi we snach (8) Tak oto okrzyknęli się bogami i zażądali wierności. Donośny głos zapłakał Trzęsąc samymi posadami nieba: „Niewdzięczne dzieci! Dałem wam władzę Żebyście ukształtowali dla siebie niebiosa A wydaliście jedynie truciznę. Skoro pożądacie ziemi, będzie ona Waszą domeną! Zsyłam was W ciemność! W kamiennych mogiłach Zamieszkacie już po wsze czasy”. Wygnane demony, Które mogłyby stać się bogami, Zaczęły szeptać do ludzi ze swych podziemnych mogił. A lud Tevinteru usłyszał i raz jeszcze wzniósł ołtarze Fałszywym bogom. Objawiono mu w zamian, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, Sekrety najczarniejszej magiiTłumaczenie wersetu za: . Smutku 6 Wojna Neromenianów z Ingriszami (1) U brzegów Nocenu, ziem Neromenianów, Król Antoridus zawezwał swych ludzi do wojny. Tysiączna armia Pomaszerowała z włóczniami i łukami na wschód. Żeby stworzyć nowych Bohaterów Nermoenianów, którzy wzniosą się na płonących skrzydłachNawiązanie do tevinterskiego wierzenia, wedle którego dusze godnych odradzały się jako smoki.. Potężni byli Ingriszowie, którzy powrócili w niewyobrażalnej liczbie Na ziemie swych ojców, dzierżąc tarcze swoich pobratymców. (2) Antoridus żądał zwycięstwa, tak więc wiele jego Wyroczni Radziło się gwiazd i piło krew dziwnych stworzeńPrawdopodobnie chodzi o wiwerny. Szukając rady od Stwórcy, którą mogli dostarczyć Królowi na ziemiach Ingriszów. Stwórca dał im znaki i omeny Że nie dane im będzie zwycięstwo. Pierwszy śniący (3) Jeden z Wyroczni króla, Thalsian, szukał porady Nie w Słowie Stwórcy, a u demonów z Pustki. Powrócił do króla z wieściami od nich. Antoridus zdradza Stwórcę (4) Jeśli Antoridus złoży ofiarę ciałopalną z wołów i koni I przysięgnie, że nie będzie wierzył już w Stwórcę, Demon da mu we władanie ziemie wszystkich Ingriszów. Antoridus znalazł więc najlepsze woły i konie I złożył ofiarę ciałopalną demonowi. Odwrócił się Od Stwórcy Słoca. Podbój Ingriszów (5) Takoż więc demon dał Antoridus zwycięstwo Nad potężnymi Ingriszami, a ci, którzy stanęli Naprzeciw dziesięciu tysiącom włóczni zostali pokonani. Ich ludzie stali się własnością, ziemie zagrabione W imieniu Neromenianów. Wojna z Planasenami (6) Potęga Neromenianów urosła siedmiokrotnie, A wraz z nią zahartowało się serce Antoridusa. Spojrzał on Na ziemie PlanasenówStarożytna nazwa Nevarczyków. na południu i rzekł: „Pośród tych równin widzę urodzajne ziemie. Rośliny uginają się pod ciężarem rodzonych owoców. A snopy pszenicy gniją zapomniane na polach”. (7) Tak więc raz jeszcze na ziemiach króla Antoridus Ludzie poczęli szykować się do wojny. Siedmiotysięczna armia Pomaszerowała z włóczniami i łukami na południe. Żeby stworzyć nowe Krainy możliwości w imieniu króla. (8) Na południowych ziemiach, na brzegu Rzeki PnemoiksStarożytna nazwa rzeki Minanter, leżącej w obecnych Wolnych Marchiach., ludzie usłyszeli krakanie kruków I przestraszyli się. Błagali swego króla, Damertesa, Żeby ocalił ich przed nadciągająca burzą. Damertes radzi się Wyroczni (9) Król Planasenów, wielce zmartwiony, Spośród najmądrzejszych swych ludzi zwołał Radę mającą przygotować się na przybycie wroga. Mędrcy wyszli i spojrzeli w gwiazdy, Zaczerpnęli wody ze świętej rzeki Pnemoiks, Z nadzieją, że nie podzielą losu Ingriszów. (10) Wielkie Ostrze Niebios ujawniło Że atak nastąpi sekretnie ze wschodu. Chyżość z kolei doniosła, że ludzie z Północy Spalą pola Planasenów zanim nadejdą. (11) Mędrcy wrócili do króla Damertesa I zaopatrzyli planaseńskich wojowników w talizmany Z wężowego kamienia i namaszczyli ich łuki Wodą ze świętego Pnemoiksu, A potem wysłali na walkę z Neromenianami. (12) Damertes rozkazał, żeby wszyscy ludzie w królestwie Udali się na pola na wschodzie z naczyniami Napełnionymi wodą ze świętego Pnemoiksu. Przez trzy dni i noce Namaszczali pola błogosławieństwem rzeki W nadziei, że utrzyma ona z dala ogień smoczych dzieci. Starcie armii (13) W przededniu bitwy armie Antoridusa podniosły głos Modląc się do swoich demonów o rychłe zwycięstwo Kiedy armie Damertesa suplikowały do Stwórcy. Mrok nie mógł ukryć strachu Planasenów, Tak jak światło nie mogło skryć buty Neromenianów. (14) Kiedy wzeszło słońce, armie starły się ze sobą, Smocze dzieci zaatakowały ogniem pola Planasenów, Ale święty Pnemoiks ochronił je i nie spłonęły. (15) Siedmiotysięczna armia Antoridusa uniosła łuki, Rozległ się potężny grom, kiedy niebo poczerniało od strzał I chociaż Planasenowie unieśli swe tarcze, Dopadł ich śmiertelny deszcz, a krew naznaczyła pola. (16) Armia Damertesa wydała gniewny krzyk Widząc powalonych braci i siostry. Armia Antoridusa odpowiedziała Gromiąc włóczniami w tarcze. (17) Żołnierze demona zaszarżowali, Karmiąc włócznie krwią dzieci Stwórcy. Armia Damertesa gotowała tarcze. (18) Sprawiedliwi stali naprzeciw armii Niczym głazy naprzeciw fali: Niewzruszeni, osadzeni tam Ręką Stwórcy. Ale żołnierze demona rozbiły ich tarcze Niczym fala obmywająca brzeg. (19) Kiedy słońce zaszło nad ziemiami Planasenów, Armie Neromenianów nie weszły głębiej w ląd wiernych. Pola spłynęły jednak krwią. Wielce lamentowali żywi Nad niezliczonymi poległymi Damertesa. Damertes wyrzeka się Stwórcy (20) Późną nocą król Damertes szukał Porady u swych mędrców, wiedział bowiem, Że jego armia nie przetrwa kolejnego dnia w starciu ze smoczymi dziećmi. Najmądrzejszy spośród planaseńskich mędrców poradził się gwiazd Nie znalazł jednak odpowiedzi. (21) W akcie desperacji król Damertes zwrócił się Do pogańskich wieszczów, mówiąc: „Znajdźcie mi demona na tyle silnego, by odeprzeć neromeniańskiego”. I sięgnęli do najmroczniejszych królestw snu I znalazły takiego, który obiecał Damertesowi Odwrócić włócznie Antoridusa Jeżeli porzuci Stwórcę i wielbić jej imię. (22) Tak więc niedługo przed świtem Damertes przeklął imię Stwórcy. Złożył ofiarę ciałopalną demonowi i chwalił ją Żeby ocaliła jego ziemie. (23) Gdy słońce wstało nad polami Planasenów, Armie Antoridusa upadły na ziemię Pokryte czyrakami i skomlące z bólu. Zakrzyczeli z przestrachem i uciekli z powrotem na swe ziemie. Od tamtego dnia imię Stwórcy nigdy już nie zostało wymówione W ziemiach nad świętym Pnemoiksem. Smutku 7 (10) A gdy zawisły nad nimi czarne chmury. Ujrzeli to, co duma uczyniła, I zapłakali. (11) Dzieło kobiet i mężczyzn, zrodzone z ich dumy. Smutek budziło nieznośny. Smutku 8 (2-3) W tajemnicy nakładali Magię na magię Całą swą moc i całą próżność Obrócili przeciwko Zasłonie Aż w końcu ta się poddała. Nad nimi rzeka Światła, Przed nimi czeka Tron Niebios, Pod ich stopami Ślady Stwórcy, A wszędzie wokół odbija się echem Wszechogarniająca cisza. (7) „Szukali w wiecznym mroku Tych, którzy pchali ich dalej, Póki nie sięgnęli celu. Swego boga, ich zdrajcy: Uśpionego smoka Dumata. Ich mrok Skaził nawet fałszywego boga, a szepczący Nareszcie zbudził się w bólu I poprowadził ich, by niszczyli narody świata: Na pierwszą Plagę”Tłumaczenie wersetów 2-3 i 7 za: . (13) I tak Złote Miasto czernieje z każdym krokiem, który uczynicie w mej Sali. Patrzcie na doskonałość, gdyż ulotna jest. Sprowadziliście Grzech do Nieba i zagładę na cały świat. (21) Pod nieobecność światła rośnie potęga cieni. (27) Tam w głębinach ziemi pogrzebani, rozsiewają grzech swój jak plagę i rosną w siłę, aż będzie ich legion. I szukają w głębinach, dopóki nie znajdą, swego boga, swego zdrajcy. (28) I w dół pomknęli, w rozpacz i mrok. Pieśń Shartana : Tłumaczenie: Jacek „Pottero” Stankiewicz. Pieśń Shartana 9 (1) Lud„Lud” w języku elfów oznacza właśnie same elfy. uciekał przez dwadzieścia dni i dwadzieścia nocy A w ślad za nimi bezustannie podążał legion. Nie zaznali spoczynku, odkąd uciekli z Val Dorma. (2) Zrozpaczony Lud począł lamentować: „Alas, że też w ogóle opuściliśmy Val Dorma! Lepiej było nam zostać i tam sczeznąć niż stać się zwierzyną na równinach”. (3) Wśród Ludu zaczęło słyszeć się szepty o powrocie Do miasta, żeby rzucić się Do stóp swoich dawnych panów. Dotarły one do uszu Shartana. (4) Gdy Lud zatrzymał się na popas i odpoczynek Na wzgórzu przez Tevinterczyków „Samotnym” zwanym Shartan stanął i rzekł: „Niektórzy z was wrócić chcą do swych panów, Paść przed nimi i błagać o wybaczenie. Obraliście już drogą, stało się. Wasze stopy nigdy już postaną w kurzu Val Dorma. (5) Ten, kto poprosi panów o łaskę, Odpowiedzialny będzie za morderstwo i grabież I przykładem stanie się dla niewolników z innych miast Żeby nie znaleźli oni w sobie odwagi do buntu. (6) Wyszydzą was i upokorzą Wieszając was na targowiskach Ograbią was z resztek godności, nazywając Ułomnymi, tchórzami i porażkami. (7) Pies wrócić może do ręki, którą pokąsał I wybaczone mu zostanie, ale niewolnikowi nigdy. Jeśli żyć chcecie – żyć bez strachu – walczyć musicie. (8) Lud usłyszał prawdę w głosie Shartana A niektórzy przeklinali siebie, swój los i rozpacz. Inni poczęli szykować włócznie i łuki Z gałęzi drzew, i przyodziewać się W korę i resztki ze swych sandałów I gołymi rękoma doły kopać zaczęli. (9) Mrok opadł na Samotne, Noc była bezgwiezdna i bezksiężycowa Kiedy podążający legion, niczym ogary, Wytropił buntowników (10) A gdy żołnierze postawili stopę Na samotnym wzgórzu, niczego nie zaleźli – Trop ich zwierzyny urwał się, jak gdyby Lud Odleciał na skrzydłach (11) Oficerowie zaczęli przeklinać ludzi swych I obwiniać się wzajemnie o zgubienie tropu Żołnierze zaś sprzeczać się między sobą (12) Z otaczającej ich ciszy wyłonił się Lud Z dziur wydrążonych w ziemi, z ostrymi ostrzami I grotami strzał wykonanymi z kamieni Dopadł nieświadomy legion i wyrżnął go w pień. (13) Tedy Lud podniósł wzniósł poległych żołnierzy I począł się radować. Shartan rzekł do nich: „Nie jesteśmy już ścigani! Nigdy więcej już Nie będziemy zwierzyną czekającą, aż się ją upoluje! Zabierzmy ostrza naszych wrogów I stwórzmy dla siebie miejsce w świecie!” (14) Lud usłyszał go i odział się W zbroje poległych Naostrzył swe ostrza i strzały I począł szykować się do wojny. (15) Gdy Lud tańczył nad ciałami Zamordowanych żołnierzy, powietrze wypełnił grom A ziemia zatrzęsła się, zamilkli więc wraz, Wiedząc, że to straszliwy omen (16) Z daleka usłyszeli dźwięk Dziesięciu tysięcy głosów śpiewających pieśń I maszerujących w olbrzymiej liczbie (17) Niepoliczalna armia zmniejszała dystans Shartan rzekł więc do Ludu: „Nie wpadniemy wszyscy w szczęki wilka. Pójdę sam zobaczyć, jaka armia nadciąga, Śpiewając, na ziemie Tevinteru”. (18) Na pustej równinie Shartan wślizgnął się Gdzie wielka armia obozowała, a światło niezliczonych ognisk Prowadziło go przez ciemność. (19) Tedy dłoń strażnika opadła na ramię Shartana I uniosła go w powietrze. Spojrzał on w oczy Masywnego stworzenia, wyższego niźli legion żołnierzy – Zachowującego się jak człowiek, Odzianego jednak w futra niczym bestia i dzierżącego wielką tarczę. (20) Stworzenie powiedziało srogim głosem: „Kimże jesteś, żeby przychodzić do nas sam W pancerzu naszego najbardziej znienawidzonego wroga Kiedy widzę, że nie jesteś jednym z nich?” Shartan odpowiedział mu: „Jeśli nienawidzisz legionu, Tedy jestem twym przyjacielem”. (21) Olbrzym zaśmiał się i odstawił go na ziemię, Mówiąc: „Tedy Egida z klanu Alamarri wita cię! Pójdź ze mną do naszej Prorokini”. (22) Egida poprowadził go w róg wielkiego obozu, Shartan ujrzał zaś w nim wszelkiej maści mężów i kobiety. Wielu nosiło piętna byłych niewolników, niektórzy przybyli z zachodu, Z wybrzeża, ale stali jako równi przy boku olbrzyma z Południa. (23) Po środku nich śpiewała Pani promienista Odziana w zbroję ze lśniącej stali. Przerwała pieśń i spojrzała na Shartana, Po czym zwróciła się do niego: „Każdy, kto podniósł miecz Przeciwko Tevinterowi jest tu mile widziany. Odpocznij i opowiedz nam o swych bitwach”. (24) Tedy rzekł Shartan: „Nie mogę poczywać, Kiedy Lud czeka w ciemności i strachu”. Andrasta posłała więc z nim trzech swych przybocznych, Żeby zaprosili Lud do jej obozu. (25) I tak oto Lud przyszedł, oniemiony Stojąc wśród popleczników Andrasty, A ta dała im jadło, picie i miejsce do spania, Shartan zaś opowiedział jej o powstaniu I walce z Val Dorma. (26) Gdy opowieść przebrzmiała, Andrasta rzekła do Shartana: „Zaprawdę wezwał cię Stwórca, jako i mnie wezwał, Abyś był Światłem swego Ludu. Droga naszego marszu prowadzi ku Północy, gdzie zanieść mamy jego wolę. Do Minratusu, miasta magistrów, gdzie zniszczymy Nieprzekraczalne bramy i wyzwolimy wszelkich niewolników. (27) Spojrzał Shartan na Prorokinię Andrastę I rzekł: „Lud sam nas wyzwoli. Twa armia z Południa może maszerować Wraz z nami”. (28) Olbrzymy z Południa wstały i Pokłoniły się wszystkie. Andrasta rzekła: „Postanowione. Maszerujemy razem”. Pieśń Shartana 10 (1) Na rozkaz Shartana niebo Pociemniało od strzał. Na rozkaz naszej Pani dziesięć tysięcy mieczy Wysunęło się z pochew, A nad Polami Valariana zabrzmiał hymn: „Dawni niewolnicy odzyskali swą wolność”. (2) Legion padł przed nimi Niczym zboże przed kosą Jednak armie Tevinteru były niezliczone, Morze śmierci, które spadło na Prorokinię i jej armię niczym fala (3) Armia Pani Zaczęła słabnąć. Legion Spuścił na nich włócznie i miecze, Ogień i lód, a wojownicy Prorokini rozpierzchli się, Oddzielili od swych dowódców Za sprawą magi, otoczeni niby bydło na rzeź. (4) Ujrzał Shartan ściany lodu Otaczające Andrastę i jej wojów, Zakrzyknął więc Lud, A za sprawą płonących strzał Magiczna ściana stopniała, A Prorokini i jej woje oswobodzili się. (5) Stanęła Prorokini u boku Shartana I wykrzyknęła do swej armii: „Patrzcie! Nasz bohater!” I wręczyła mu ostrze swej matki Ze swej własnej pochwy, Glandivalis, mówiąc: (6) „Weź go, mój bohaterze, I wyzwalaj naszych ludzi po wsze czasy”. Prorokini i Lud Powalili magów z legionu I wspólnie zajęli pole. (7) Tak oto przed nimi, pusta, Rozpościerała się ziemia Prowadząca do bram Minratusu. Kategoria:Pieśń Światła en:Chant_of_Light_Verses